leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Crystal Version
. |jbox=Crystal JP boxart.png |jcaption=Boxart of Pocket Monsters Crystal Version. |platform=Game Boy Color Nintendo 3DS (Virtual Console) |category=RPG |players=2 players simultaneous |link_method=Game Link Cable, IR , Mobile |developer=Game Freak |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation II core series |cero=A |esrb=E |acb=G8+ |oflc=G8+ |pegi=12 |release_date_ja=December 14, 2000 (Game Boy)Pokémon.co.jp January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |release_date_na=July 29, 2001 (Game Boy)Pokémon Crystal Version | Pokémon Video Games January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |release_date_au=September 30, 2001 (Game Boy) January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |release_date_eu=November 2, 2001 (Game Boy)Pokémon.com (UK) January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |release_date_hk=January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |release_date_tw=January 26, 2018 (3DS VC) |website_ja=Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Pokémon.com (US) Pokémon.com (UK) Nintendo.com Pokémon Crystal.com }} Pokémon Crystal Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　クリスタルバージョン Pocket Monsters: Crystal Version) is the third and final Generation II core series game for Game Boy Color. It was released as a sister game to , which were released one year before. It was released in Japan on December 14, 2000, in North America on July 29, 2001, and in Europe on November 2, 2001. It featured various fixes and some new additions, most notably the introduction of the option to as a . It takes place in the region of Johto like Gold and Silver, with access to Kanto granted later in the game, with the player's starting town being New Bark Town. The Japanese version had far more new features, all related to a -related linking technology usable through the Pokémon Mobile System GB when connecting a Mobile Game Boy Adapter to a Game Boy Color or Game Boy Advance (original or SP). The game was released on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console on January 26, 2018. Plot The player is called to Professor Elm's lab to run an errand. He provides the player with one of three Pokémon: , , or to help him/her get to Mr. Pokémon's house. He/She meets Kanto's own Professor Oak during the errand for Elm. Oak, convinced that the player has started his/her own Pokémon journey, gives him/her a Pokédex. On the way back, the player is attacked by a spiteful and . Upon his/her return to New Bark Town, the player is informed that someone has broken into Professor Elm's lab and has stolen a Pokémon, the same Pokémon that the Trainer from earlier battled with (the Pokémon that the player's starter is weak against); even more so, that very same Trainer fits the description of the Pokémon thief. This Trainer will become the player's rival for the course of the game, having several conflicts with the player as to what it means to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer. Team Rocket has returned with a new attitude, since the disappearance of their leader Giovanni, and once again tries to take over the world, starting with the Johto region. They begin with petty things (such as cutting off the tails of to sell as food for a high price) before becoming more devious, such as a plan to use radio frequencies to artificially induce evolution in some Pokémon at the Lake of Rage near Mahogany town. When the player defeats or captures the Red rampaging in the lake, Lance will arrive and congratulate the player for his/her battling and requests that the player help him find the source of the radio signals. When the player returns to Mahogany town and enters the Souvenir Shop, he/she will find Lance and his threatening the man in the shop. A secret door will open to the Rocket base, which was revealed by a Rocket Grunt to be an old ninja hideout. After the player defeats the Rocket Executive found in the hideout, Lance asks the player to help him knock out the Electrode powering the machine producing the radio waves. After completing this task, Lance thanks the player and gives him/her the HM . After the player defeats Pryce - the leader of Mahogany Gym - Professor Elm will call the player and tell him/her about unusual broadcasts from the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. When the player reaches Goldenrod City, it is revealed that Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower, their intent being to try to contact their missing leader, Giovanni, and persuade him to return to Team Rocket. Also, the Director of the Goldenrod station has been kidnapped and replaced by an impostor. After the player defeats the impostor, he will tell him/her the location of the real Director. When the player frees the real Director, he will give the player the Card Key, which opens the door on 3F of the Radio Tower and leads to the Rocket Executive currently in charge of the group. The player defeats the executive and Team Rocket officially disbands for a second time. The Director rewards the player with a Clear Bell. Throughout the adventure, the player will also come across , a Legendary Pokémon that traverses Johto after the player awakens the three Legendary beasts from their sleep at the Burned Tower. Unlike and , Suicune takes notice of the player; similarly, Eusine shows interest in Suicune, having sought it for ten years and finally catching a glimpse of it thanks to the player. As Eusine challenges the player to a battle near Cianwood City, it becomes clear that Eusine wants to earn Suicune's respect so that he can find out what it is that it looks after. However, it is when the player is entrusted with the Clear Bell that the allow them to enter the Tin Tower, where Suicune has arrived to put them to the test. Later in the story, after the player has proven their ability to touch the souls of Pokémon by catching all three of the Legendary beasts, returns to the Tin Tower after 150 years of testing humans from afar. As in all previous games, the main goal of the player is to defeat all the Gym Leaders of Johto, win all eight Badges, and take on the and the current Pokémon League Champion. Afterward, the player will be able to travel to the region of Kanto and take on the Kanto Gym Leaders for their Badges. After winning all eight Badges, Professor Oak will give the player permission to go to Mt. Silver and face the protagonist from Generation I, . Blurb The latest in the Gold & Silver series! Travel back to the world of Johto as the Gold & Silver series continues with brand new features! Whether you're reading the fresh descriptions in your Pokédex, using the unique sort function to organize your Pokémon in new ways, watching the all-new battle animations, or discovering another way to capture , you'll need all of your Poké-skills to master Pokémon Crystal on your Game Boy Color! * Unlock the mysteries of the ! All-new puzzles and rewards await you in the Ruins of Alph! * Fight through the Battle Tower, a challenging tournament featuring Johto's best trainers! * For the first time, play as a male or female trainer! * Trade with Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, and Yellow versions to catch 'em all! * Compatible with Pokémon Stadium 2 for the Nintendo 64! Changes from Pokémon Gold and Silver Aesthetic changes * A female player character, , is introduced, marking the first time players can choose the gender of their character. The choice is purely aesthetic and does not affect gameplay or the story. * When entering a location, its name is displayed on-screen. This feature is carried forward in all subsequent games. * Several locations have had their graphics altered: ** The Goldenrod Game Corner and Celadon Game Corner are both redesigned with a different color scheme and a new design for the slot machines. ** The Goldenrod Radio Tower has a subtly different color scheme, and the second floor has been largely redesigned with the addition of Buena's studio and new furniture. ** The pond in National Park now has a fountain in the center, and a drinking fountain is added next to the benches in the south of the park. ** The Burned Tower is appears as a visibly burnt out building on the exterior. The interior is now dark and has a different layout. ** The exterior of the Glitter Lighthouse has altered, with a new window design at the top making it more distinctly resemble a lighthouse. ** The Ice Path is redesigned with a bright blue ice-like appearance. Some of the puzzles within have also been altered. ** Lance's room at the Indigo Plateau now has a draconic appearance, with the generic statues in the room being replaced with statues. ** The restaurants in Olivine City, Celadon City, and Fuchsia City feature a new design with a different color scheme. ** In the Celadon Mansion, there is an Easter egg on the right side of the staircase that leads up from the roof's entrance/exit. Interacting with this wall yields the text "There's on the wall... added a moustache!" * Pokémon sprites have been updated: ** Front sprites for every Pokémon now play a short animation upon entering battle and a longer one when the Pokémon's profile is viewed. This feature wasn't carried forward again until . ** While most of the Pokémon retain their sprites from either Gold or Silver, certain Pokémon, such as and , were given new ones. This includes some Pokémon who had identical sprites in both Gold and Silver, like and . ** The W was redesigned, and its new design is used in all subsequent games. ** A few Pokémon, such as , and , were recolored to more closely match their official artwork. ** Several of the Pokémon that were redrawn have different back sprites. * Certain Trainers have different dialogue to Gold and Silver. * Raikou, Entei, and Suicune have their own unique battle theme when the player encounters them in the wild, making Crystal the first game to sport special Legendary Pokémon battle music. * The user interface used during Game Link Cable trades was redesigned. Gold and Silver used a simple black on white trading interface that was identical to the one used in the Generation I games, mainly to retain compatibility with older Game Boy systems. In Crystal, the menus were revamped with full color on a black background, a design which better suits the capabilities of the Game Boy Color. Location changes * Grass is now present on the eastern side of , west of Violet City. In this grass, can be caught, allowing players to acquire a Pokémon much earlier than in other versions (assuming they did not choose ), and making a large difference in the availability of Fire-types for areas like the Azalea Gym and the Sprout Tower, where Fire-types are super effective. * Just like in the and all releases of , changes are made to available wild Pokémon: ** Several Pokémon that were exclusive to either Gold or Silver, like and , can be found in Crystal. But certain species that were available in both versions, like the family, are not available in Crystal. ** appears in the Ice Path, whereas in Gold and Silver it can only be found in Mt. Silver. ** can no longer be found in the Burned Tower, instead appearing exclusively in Mt. Silver. ** Some of the wild Pokémon that appear in Kanto have been altered. ** Pokémon outbreaks can now only occur with one of three Pokémon as opposed to one of seven. , and are now easily available in the wild, and the latter was relocated. ** Some Pokémon that are available at all times of the day in Gold and Silver, like or , are now purely diurnal or nocturnal. * Some trainer placements in the overworld have been adjusted. * Several new Trainers have been added, some of which can only be battled when certain conditions are met. For example, Pokéfan Jaime on can only be battled at night. Some of these new trainers won't lock eyes with the player, and when spoken to won't play the "encounter" music before engaging in battle. * The Goldenrod Department Store features a new rooftop area. Sales are periodically held here, which the player is informed about if Camper Todd's number is registered in the Pokégear. * The Flower shop in Goldenrod City has been relocated slightly further from the main street and decorated with flowers, making it stand out from the surrounding buildings. * A , the first in the series, is now present to the north of . * Cianwood City has been slightly expanded further northwards, with the addition of the Poké Seer's house and a small ledge. * The layout of Mt. Mortar is significantly different compared to Gold and Silver. * The Dragon's Den has received several alterations: the Dragon Shrine can be entered, some trees are added directly behind Shrine, and the Den itself is now populated with trainers. Gameplay changes * and can only be caught after completing the game and reaching Kanto. They are both at level 60. ** Ho-Oh can be caught after , , and are all caught and Eusine is spoken to in Celadon City. ** Lugia can be caught after obtaining the Silver Wing in Pewter City, like in Pokémon Gold. * Changes have been made to the Ruins of Alph. This includes more common , as well as a new subplot—completing enough puzzles allows the player to read a secret message left behind by the Unown. It suggests that the Unown were left behind by the ancient civilization that constructed the Ruins of Alph, and that the statues that line the interior were made by those people. * Trainers who call the player on the cell phone now have distinct personalities (one talks about shopping, another about grooming etc.), and call for reasons other than battling, such as giving the player items, or informing them of a rare Pokémon appearing (Wade gives the player Berries, Alan gives them a Fire Stone, etc.). In Gold and Silver they all say the same phrase, with only the names of the Pokémon they reference changing. * A new radio show, Buena's Password, has been added. Players can listen out for a password on their Pokégear radio and tell Buena the password to receive points, which can be spent to redeem prizes. * The function to reset the clock in non-Japanese and non-Korean versions of Gold and Silver remains, although it is now more difficult to access. ** On the title screen, the player must first hold the ↓''', '''SELECT, and B''' buttons. ** While holding '''SELECT, they must release ↓''' and '''B. ** Still holding SELECT, they must now hold ←''' and '''↑. ** Finally, the player must release SELECT. * Kurt can now make multiple Balls from same colored Apricorns simultaneously. * The Odd Egg can be obtained from the Day-Care Man after speaking to him for the first time. * Some Pokémon have changed level-up movesets; however, all of them have only one change. * Some bugs with the battle mechanics were fixed; however, the game performs a check when it detects a Link battle to use the older and buggy mechanics in order to maintain compatibility with . This occurs even between linked players of Pokémon Crystal games. ** Likewise, the game also performs a check that partially converts Kris into at the Cable Club and Time Capsule rooms, even if all the players using the Cable Club rooms are specifically playing Pokémon Crystal. * A Pokémon's friendship can be increased more effectively by training in the same location where the Pokémon has been caught or hatched. Storyline changes * The player must first meet the florist's assistant on , who then heads back to inform her boss about , before the SquirtBottle can be obtained. * Suicune, instead of being a side Legendary Pokémon, has a prominent role in the game's storyline. Awakening the Legendary Beasts is now a prerequisite for challenging Morty. After this, the player will constantly find Suicune in various locations throughout Johto. After receiving a Clear Bell (where in Gold and Silver, the Rainbow or Silver Wing would be obtained instead), the player will have a chance to battle and capture it in the Tin Tower, and it will not run away. * A new character, Eusine, is added to the game. He is searching for as well, and will battle the player in Cianwood City to earn its respect. * The chain of events to obtain the is altered. Whereas in Gold and Silver it involves a trip to the Dragon's Den to retrieve the Dragon Fang, it now involves entering the Dragon Shrine within the Den. There, Clair's grandfather and leader of the dragon-user clan quizzes the player on their style of battling. Clair arrives and still refuses to hand over her Badge after the player passes. In response, her grandfather threatens to tell her cousin, Lance, of whom Clair is terrified. If all the questions are answered correctly, the player will receive a that knows upon returning and speaking with Clair's grandfather. Pokémon not found in Crystal These Pokémon must be traded from the other games of Generation I and , as they cannot be found in Pokémon Crystal. Note that " |G}}" indicates a Pokémon that can be caught in the , and thus in the as well. |} | } |} |} |} Localization changes The localized releases of Crystal, while improving on the mechanics of , did not reprise a number of newer features that the Japanese version had received: * In the Japanese version, may be caught at Ilex Forest after completing a short side-mission. A special event requiring the Pokémon Mobile System GB allowed players to obtain the GS Ball. This item, given by a nurse at the Pokémon Communication Center in Goldenrod City, may be taken to Kurt in Azalea Town to investigate. After a day passes, Kurt gives back the GS Ball to the player and asks him/her to check the restless Ilex Forest. Taking the GS Ball to the shrine at Ilex Forest summons a level 30 to . Despite the fact that the GS Ball was unavailable overseas without cheating or hacking, the event was translated and adapted to the regular Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City of the Western releases of Crystal, indicating that it was intended for the localizations to include the event, but was later scrapped. * Goldenrod City's Pokémon Center was replaced by a much larger building, the aforementioned Pokémon Communication Center. The localizations reverted it to the Pokémon Center of while changing some of the NPCs to match those in the Pokémon Communication Center. * Players could link to trade or battle through the use of the Mobile Game Boy Adapter and the previously mentioned Pokémon Mobile System GB. * Players could leave a Pokémon and a request for the Pokémon species that it be traded for at the Pokémon Communication Center's Trade Corner. A player could also view Pokémon up for trade from other players, and trade with them. This is similar to the current Global Trade System of the Generation IV and later games. * The Pokémon News Machine at the Pokémon Communication Center updated over the Pokémon Mobile System GB. Pokémon News was compiled from the saved game data of players across Japan, allowing players to read about other players' adventures. * The Day-Care Man at the Pokémon Day Care on gave an Egg Ticket which, when taken to the Trade Corner at the Pokémon Communication Center, could be traded for an Odd Egg which hatched into a baby Pokémon that knows and has a 50% chance of being . In the localizations, the Day-Care Man instead gives away the Odd Egg himself and it only has a 14% chance of being Shiny. * The does not connect to the Pokémon Mobile System GB in the localization versions and is open at all times. Differences in the Virtual Console release As with , the Crystal Virtual Console releases include a few changes: * The Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console releases can link with other Virtual Console Generation I and II core series games via Nintendo 3DS wireless communication, simulating the Game Link Cable. Like in the original releases, they can only communicate with the Virtual Console Generation I core series games by using the Time Capsule. Unlike the VC releases of Generation I games, closing the communication normally does not cause the emulator to restart, although it does restart if the communication was cut due to an error. When initiating a link, the Virtual Console menu on the touch screen replaces the Cable Club attendant's dialogue. Additionally, all of the Game Boy Printer features are disabled, although the option still appears in the Pokédex and the PC menu. * Mystery Gift can be performed with other Virtual Console copies of Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal using the Nintendo 3DS system's infrared port. Unlike other link features, the user interface remains unchanged from the original games. * Using Poké Transporter, Pokémon can be sent from the Generation II core series games to Pokémon Bank, and from Pokémon Bank, they can then be moved to Generation VII core series games. * In battle, some moves had their animations changed slightly to tone down the flashing by dimming the screen, although this is not the case in all localized releases. * In the Japanese release, 's sprite has been replaced with the sprite used in Western versions, as the original had previously fell under controversy for its resemblance to . In addition, due to the Pokémon Mobile System GB not being present, Japanese players are unable to use any of the features in the Pokémon Communication Center, access the , and receive the Egg Ticket to exchange for the Odd Egg. * The event allowing the player to obtain the GS Ball and capture is activated by entering and leaving the Pokémon Communication Center (in the Japanese release) or the Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City (in non-Japanese releases) after entering the Hall of Fame, without any additional requirements. Not only is this event now available to Japanese players outside of set dates, and to worldwide players at all, it also occurs earlier in the game, as the original Crystal release required the player to get all eight Kanto badges first. Legacy While Gold and Silver introduced the majority of Generation II's contributions to the game mechanics, Crystal also featured several additions to the franchise that continue into the future. First, Crystal introduced the option to play as a female character. The game also featured the first Move Tutor of the series, as well as the first . This was the first game to include animated sprites for Pokémon, though this only applied to front sprites (back sprites remained still as they did in previous games). This feature was absent in later games until it was reintroduced in , after which it became standard. Back sprites did not become fully animated until , which also added animations for important Trainers such as Gym Leaders. In , sprites remain animated throughout the battle; before these games, Pokémon Crystal was the only game that had more than two frames per animation. Even though were the first games to use Legendary Pokémon (specifically and ) as game mascots, it was Crystal that incorporated them into the plot for the first time. The story additions involving the Legendary beasts (most prominently ), Ho-Oh and were unprecedented, since up until then no Pokémon had been referenced in the dialogue on more than one occasion. This was also evident in the fact that the Legendary beasts received a unique battle theme, and in that the plot climax was no longer limited to thwarting Team Rocket, instead culminating in the battle against Suicune at Tin Tower. Later generations focus on their game mascots as part of the plot involving the villainous team of the respective region (with the only exception being the remade versions; follow 's footsteps, and are similar to Crystal in keeping the two stories separated). The Japanese version of Crystal notably introduced the ability to link to a wireless connection and interact with other characters (via cell phone). The Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter also enabled this ability in Generation III (albeit to a far lesser extent, due to the Wireless Adapter's limited range), and the Wi-Fi capabilities of the Nintendo DS completely optimized the concept in Generation IV games. The GS Ball event was the first time where an event Pokémon (in this case ) could be caught in-game as opposed to being directly downloaded to the cartridge; this went on to be the case for several such Pokémon in subsequent generations. Reception Pokémon Crystal received good reviews, although they were not quite as positive as those of Pokémon Gold and Silver. Like Pokémon Yellow before it, and subsequently Pokémon Emerald, it was criticized for being too similar to its sister games, with commenting "there's not much in this edition that makes it a 'must buy' for folks who already own a copy or two of the previous editions."Pokémon Crystal - IGN IGN still gave the game an "Amazing" rating of 9.0/10. It holds an average score of 79.86% on ,Pokemon Crystal Version for Game Boy Color - GameRankings about 10% lower than Pokémon Gold and Silver.Pokémon Gold Version for Game Boy Color - GameRankings Sales Japanese sales Pokémon Crystal sold 549,135 units on its first week on the Japanese market. By December 31, 2006, the end of its 316th week, it had sold 1,550,698 copies. Battery life Copies of the Generation II games typically lose the ability to save in a shorter timeframe than copies of the Generation I games due to the battery maintaining both the saved game and data, causing it to drain quicker. The battery is replaceable with another one of the same kind (a CR2025), or a , which is slightly thicker and lasts longer. Since it powers the save file, interrupting the power by removing the battery will cause any current save file to be lost. Third party devices such as the GameShark may offer ways to backup and restore the save file. A symptom of a battery running dry is the game's inability to keep track of the time correctly (the error message TIME NOT SET may also appear on the title screen). Staff Flyers Dated October 31, 2000 (source) C flyer front.jpg|Front C flyer back.jpg|Back Music Most of the game's music comes from Pokémon Gold and Silver, which have not had any sort of official soundtrack release of the games' original tracks. The closest approximation to such a release is Disc 3 of Pokémon HeartGold & Pokémon SoulSilver: Super Music Collection, which is based on the GB Sounds item and the Pokémon Past Archive radio program of HeartGold and SoulSilver that is meant to emulate the style of chiptunes. However, not all of the old-style music is available on the CD. Additionally, Discs 1 and 2 of the aforementioned soundtrack contain remixes of the music originating from Pokémon Gold and Silver (and Crystal). Moreover, several tracks that are exclusive to Japanese Crystal have not received official releases. Version history Japan Only one version was released. International Development cycle Trivia * Although Game Freak released a game called Pokémon X for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013, the tentative title for a game similar to the Japanese version of Pokémon Crystal with planned support to connect to a mobile phone and set for an April 2000 release was also Pocket Monsters X (ポケットモンスターＸ), according to multiple sources such as an news article from December 1999ネット最前線：ニュース and .IGN: Networking Pokémon (archive)IGN: The Cell Phone, GBA and Pokémon (archive) The game was postponed until 2001 due to the planned release of the Game Boy Advance.ポケモン情報サイト「palette」過去ログ38 - ポケパレ！ The article mentions an adapter for linking a Game Boy to a mobile phone, with the datacenter server used for the feature being hosted by in . * The Japanese logo shown at 2000 was originally similar to the one from .ポケットモンスタークリスタル（仮称） Additionally, the previous referred source also shows an early design for the PokéCom Club rooms. ** An English equivalent of this logo was created and used on the Pokémon minisite hosted by Nintendo Denmark. * People buying a Game Boy Color during the release of this game were given the option of buying a Game Boy Advance that came with Pokémon Crystal in the package. * During battles, Japanese midline horizontal ellipses ("⋯") are used in the English versions instead of regular ellipses ("…") due to an oversight. * The game's opening shows several communicating with over radio waves, alerting it to the Ruins of Alph. Oddly, this is not part of the game's story, with the Ruins of Alph sidequest being independent of the plot involving Suicune. That said, the Unown are referenced by the as having a cooperative bond with Suicune. ** In the Japanese version, a researcher at the Ruins of Alph claims that the Pokémon Communication Center in Goldenrod City influences the Unown. His unused English text is: According to my research... Those mysterious patterns appeared when the Pokécom Center was built. It must mean that radio waves have some sort of a link... ** Additionally, there is an unused static title screen in the game's data that shows an instead of . It also does not reboot the game automatically after the title screen's music stops. * The Japanese Super Game Boy border of (labeled Pocket Monsters Gold Version) is unused in all releases of Pokémon Crystal. The equivalent border from the Japanese (labeled Pocket Monsters Silver Version) is not present. * This is the last localized core series game to use the slogan Gotta catch 'em all!. * The Japanese version has an emblem of Suicune's crest on the back of the Game Pak's circuit board. * This game was developed using Pokémon Gold as the base game. * This is the only internationally released game where the Gym Leaders or the don't use any different Pokémon compared to the original pair of games. * Prior to the Virtual Console release announcement, Pokémon.com listed Pokémon Crystal with a PEGI rating of 3.Pokémon Crystal Version - Pokemon.com * The Virtual Console re-release of this game was announced exactly 17 years after the release of the original game in Japan. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |fr=Pokémon Version Cristal |de=Pokémon Kristall-Edition |it=Pokémon Versione Cristallo |pt_br=Pokémon Versão Crystal |es=Pokémon Edición Cristal}} See also * References Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Games * Category:Virtual Console games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upper versions de:Pokémon Kristall-Edition fr:Pokémon Version Cristal it:Pokémon Cristallo ja:ポケットモンスター クリスタルバージョン zh:精靈寶可夢 水晶版